


A Severus Snape in His Long Gray Nightshirt

by woyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fan Art, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woyo/pseuds/woyo
Summary: “Filch? What's going on?”Filch stopped on a few steps below Harry and turned. At the foot of the stairs stood the only person who could make Harry's situation worse: Snape. He was wearing a long gray nightshirt and he looked livid.From Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire aka 'Arry Potter 'n' the Goblet o' Vire





	A Severus Snape in His Long Gray Nightshirt

**Author's Note:**

> Have long picture his nightshirt look. Pity that this one is replaced in the movies.

**Author's Note:**

> First fan art here.


End file.
